Joyeux Noëlançailles Potter
by Nivita
Summary: Un Noël pas comme les autres au Terrier...


**Joyeux Noël-Fiançailles Potter**

**.  
><strong>

Le salon des Weasley était plein à craquer, pas un centimètre carré de parquet n'était libre. La moindre chaise était prise, les canapés remplis de rouquins et l'entrée était aussi bruyante qu'un jour de grand match à Poudlard, les invités débordaient de part et d'autre de la maison. La soirée que les Weasley avaient organisée risquait d'être la plus grande que le Terrier ait connue. Pas moins de vingt-sept invités. Les amis des enfants bien évidement mais aussi de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Depuis leur victoire, il y avait trois ans, sur le Mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, Noël était célébré comme il se doit au Square Grimmaurd, mais cette année était particulière, Harry Potter avait enfin demandé la main de la plus jeune des Weasley. Il avait fait cela dans les règles en demandant dans un premier temps aux parents de la jeune fille. Ils en avaient été ravis et avaient bien évidement autorisé l'union des deux nouveaux adultes. Après tout ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient déjà depuis plus de neuf années. Ce qui devait arriver était enfin arrivé. Ginny Weasley deviendrait une Potter au mois d'avril prochain.

Noël cette année serait quelque peu éclipsé avec les fiançailles de Harry et Ginny. Ron avait été un des premiers à apprendre la nouvelle, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Ils en furent tous les deux heureux, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. La mine de l'Élu quand il leur avait dit, avait été des plus marrantes, il avait eu peur de leur dire, il avait appréhendé leur réaction. Alors que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient tout simplement jetés sur lui pour le féliciter. Ron avait un frère de plus et Hermione un mariage à organiser avec sa meilleure amie, que demander de plus ?

Le plus grand jour de leur vie, ils seraient entourés de leurs amis pour l'occasion et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher cela. Alors ce soir ils fêteraient tous comme il se doit les fiançailles.

Le salon avait joliment été décoré par Ginny, elle s'était appliquée à associer les couleurs les plus chaudes pour réchauffer un peu la pièce dans la froideur de l'hiver. Le rouge et l'or se mariaient à merveille, de nombreuses guirlandes étaient accrochées au mur ainsi que des étoiles dorées parsemées sur le plafond. Malheureusement il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes à ses jumeaux de frères pour détériorer la salle à manger à leur manière. Ils avaient rajouté ça et là quelques artifices qui se déclencheraient seulement lorsque minuit sonnerait. Ils avaient beau être en couple et être installés chacun chez lui, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être toujours aussi gamins qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. De plus, ils avaient inventé de nouveaux sorts et leur boutique marchait du tonnerre pour le plus grand malheur de leurs compagnes. Oui, les jumeaux travaillaient énormément et la vie de famille n'était pas encore une de leur préoccupations les plus importantes. Le principal était que les garçons s'amusent dans leur travail.

Le Terrier était illuminé de mille feux, de l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'un conte de fée était en train de se dérouler à l'intérieur. Ce que ne savaient pas les parents Weasley, c'était que George et Fred avaient une nouvelle fois fait des miracles, un peu plus loin, dans le champ d'en face, ils avaient disposé quelques feux artifice, une centaine seulement, pour officialiser l'union de leur sœur et de leur ami. La fête promettait d'être grandiose.

A l'intérieur, les invités étaient accueillis avec bonheur par le maître de cérémonie. Arthur arborait pour l'occasion un costume trois pièces moldu. C'était Harry qui le lui avait offert l'année précédente, le rouquin avait alors dû attendre une année entière pour pouvoir honorer son présent. Et il faut dire qu'il le portait à merveille. D'une poignée de main pour les hommes et d'une bise pour les femmes il les faisait entrer un par un dans le salon, leur expliquant qu'ils mangeraient à l'extérieur dans l'auvent installé pour l'occasion. Mais Molly leur avait interdit de rentrer dans la salle avant que tout le monde ne soit arrivé et que le dîner soit servi. Alors pour le moment tout ce petit monde se tassait tant bien que mal dans la minuscule maison des Weasley.

Dans les étages, Ron mettait la dernière touche à sa préparation. Il voulait être parfait pour sa bien aimée. Cela faisait presque une année qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec une des cousines de Fleur, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié lors du mariage de son frère. Sans vraiment comprendre comment Ron s'était retrouvé une année auparavant dans l'hôtel où travaillait la jeune fille. Ron était devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il faisait le tour du monde à longueur d'année et passait dans beaucoup de villes et pays. Et ce jour-là, le 12 janvier exactement son équipe et lui-même avait un match d'exhibition en France contre "les Terreurs de Paris". Une des meilleures équipes de France après "les Aigles blanc" premier de leur championnat. Il avait directement reconnu Miranda, elle était à l'accueil et donnait à chaque joueur la clé de sa chambre. Leurs deux mains s'étaient frôlées et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Il avait fait le pire match de toute sa petite carrière, ses pensées n'allaient que vers elle, la jolie Miranda, la plus belle jeune fille qu'il ait connue. Un sourire charmeur, des yeux rieurs et un corps de rêve. Elle était parfaite en tout point. Le seul inconvénient était la distance qui les séparait, la jeune fille avait eu peur au début de leur relation qu'il ne trouve plus jolie ailleurs. Surtout qu'il voyageait souvent et partout. Mais Ron lui avait fait la plus belle preuve d'amour, chaque soir il s'arrangeait pour pouvoir rentrer en temps et en heure chez lui, se préparait et la rejoignait à Paris. Et lorsque cela n'était pas possible, et bien il utilisait le téléphone portable que lui avait offert sa meilleure amie et passait des heures entières au téléphone avec Miranda, sa petite amie, la femme de sa vie comme il se plaisait à le dire. Une fois même Miranda s'était endormie au téléphone et il n'avait pu se résoudre à raccrocher, il l'avait écoutée et s'était endormi à ses côtés en étant bercé par le joli son qu'elle émettait. Il ajusta sa cravate une dernière fois et rejoignit son futur beau-frère.

Celui-ci était impressionné par le monde invité et l'organisation de la soirée. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de sa future femme de toute la semaine mais il devait avouer que les choses n'étaient pas si mal ainsi. Il était certes sûr de lui en ce qui concernait son futur mariage, mais il s'était rendu compte que les choses s'étaient emballées avec l'annonce de leur future union. Les journaux en parlait, le ministère en parlait et même les journaux moldus avait fait leur première page avec Harry en couverture. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était et mourait d'envie de pouvoir serrer sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il n'avait pu la voir puisqu'elle passait la plupart de ses journées avec sa meilleure amie, elles préparaient toutes les deux avec Molly la cérémonie. Il aperçut la rouquine en bas des escaliers, elle lui souriait et avait ses yeux qui pétillaient, elle était heureuse, cela se lisait sur son visage. Pour le moment sa seule envie était de la rejoindre, de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il lui sourit en retour et quitta à son tour Ron pour la rejoindre lorsque Miranda franchit le pas de porte et que le rouquin ne put prononcer d'autre parole que « Miranda, Miranda, Miranda ».

Dans la cuisine la matriarche hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre de déguerpir de son domaine, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer un dîner exceptionnel, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fiançait sa petite fille. À l'aide de la magie heureusement, les aliments s'animaient un à un, s'épluchaient, se coupaient et commençaient à cuire dans l'ordre que Molly leur avait désigné. Une odeur forte agréable venait titiller les narines des invités. Elle avait réussi à mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Certes ils n'avaient pas de gros moyens, mais Molly était très douée pour organiser ce genre de cérémonie. Les viandes étaient au four pour garder le moelleux et les légumes se faisaient tranquillement dorer dans plusieurs poêles. Madame Weasley avait mis ses plus beaux vêtements, le seul inconvénient c'est qu'elle était aussi rouge que les tomates qui étaient en train de se faire couper dans plusieurs saladiers. La chaleur et l'énervement que produisait la mise en place de la soirée la rendaient bouffie et le sang lui était monté au visage. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage dans le plat argenté elle poussa un petit cri et se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage. Un sort supplémentaire et enfin elle put réapparaître devant tous ses invités. La maîtresse de maison était parfaite en tout point, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire à ses invités de se diriger sous l'auvent installé dans le jardin. Celui-ci avait été chauffé et décoré par la même occasion grâce à la cadette de la famille.

Tout était parfait, tout le monde avait accepté avec joie l'invitation et continuait à s'entasser dans le salon des Weasley. Il était à présent plus de vingt heures et l'apéritif était enfin servi dans le jardin, personne ne manquait à l'appel, ou presque. Le seul bémol, Hermione était en retard. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était d'habitude toujours très à cheval sur les horaires. C'était toujours la première à être au rendez-vous, elle arrivait bien souvent avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Mais là il n'en était rien, il était déjà bien plus tard que le rendez-vous prévu et toujours pas de brunette en vue. Mademoiselle Granger était pourtant attendue plus que de raison. Ginny l'attendait avec impatience, enfin elle attendait surtout de voir la tête que ferait son fiancé lorsqu'il apprendrait avec qui elle venait pour le réveillon de Noël-Fiançailles. Hermione n'avait dit à personne qui était son compagnon depuis bientôt six mois, seule la rouquine était au courant de son idylle plus que surprenante. Elles se disaient tout depuis leur rencontre, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu cacher une telle chose, Ginny s'en serait rendue compte de toute manière.

Tout le monde se dirigea enfin dans le jardin, des exclamations de bonheur et d'admiration se firent entendre lorsque tous eurent franchi l'auvent. Ginny était ravie de constater que la décoration plaisait à tout le monde, plus encore à son futur mari. Elle était accrochée à son bras et remerciait toutes les deux minutes une personne invitée qui les félicitait pour leur prochaine union. Le sourire à ses lèvres ne risquait pas de partir, elle était la plus heureuse de toutes les femmes. Elle avait le plus merveilleux fiancé à son bras, la famille dont toute personne rêvait et les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister. Elle ne pouvait quitter Harry du regard, il la rendait heureuse, la plus heureuse de tous les temps. Cependant elle dut quitter son bras lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette du Terrier retentir.

C'était une de ces tantes qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort que Ginny ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Elle lui glissa un mot à l'oreille ce qui fit enfin lâcher sa tante.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, c'est une telle nouvelle… Tu m'impressionnes ma petite Ginevra. Avoir mis le grappin sur lui, l'Élu, celui qui a détruit Tu-sais-qui, Harry Potter en personne. Je suis ravie de ton bonheur ma chérie. Où est-il d'ailleurs, où est l'Élu de ton cœur ?  
>- Dans l'auvent, je te laisse les rejoindre, maman va être folle de joie de savoir que tu as pu te libérer.<p>

Elle la poussa gentiment vers le jardin tout en faisant un signe de la main à son homme qui ne cessait de la fixer. Celui-ci était avec son meilleur ami, il était en train de trinquer à la réussite de leur vie ainsi que de la soirée. Tous étaient en train de s'installer à table, une longue et grande table où tous les invités pouvaient prendre place grâce aux annotations que Ginny avait fait figurer sur de petits morceaux de bûche de bois. Seule une place, celle à côté d'Hermione restait sans indication. C'était d'ailleurs les seules avec celle de Ginny qui n'était pas encore occupées, ce qui bien sûr intrigua les deux garçons.

- Où est passé ta future femme et notre meilleure amie ?  
>- Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée, vraiment étrange qu'elle soit en retard, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Et ta sœur est dans l'entrée pour le moment, je crois que c'est ta tante qui vient d'arriver. À qui est la place à côté de Mione ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en prenant le petit morceau de bois. Pas de prénom, reprit-il en lui montrant. Un invité surprise ?  
>- Mione t'as-t-elle parlé d'un quelconque petit ami ?<br>- Non, s'insurgea Ron. Tu crois que…  
>- Vous allez arrêter de chercher la petite bête ! Et puis si Hermione vient avec son petit ami, cela la regarde, râla Miranda.<br>- Elle aurait quand même pu nous en parler, s'exclama Ron.  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas mon chéri, occupe-toi plutôt de moi au lieu de la vie de ta meilleure amie, reprit Miranda tout en déposant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.<p>

Harry rigola quelque peu en voyant le rouge envahir les joues de son ami, Ron avait toujours été très timide. Même un peu plus depuis qu'il fréquentait la cousine de Fleur. Harry regarda de nouveau vers l'entrée, faisant un signe à sa compagne pour qu'elle le rejoigne mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle devait à tout prix aider sa mère dans les préparatifs. Il lui sourit en retour et porta son verre de Champagne à ses lèvres, il lui fit un clin d'œil, prit la coupe qui était à la place de sa future femme et lui montra qu'il trinquait avec elle. Elle rigola à son geste avant d'accourir dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère pester. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine Molly était en train d'essayer de faire léviter pas moins de vingt-cinq assiettes en même temps, toutes garnies de saumon, foie gras, mâche et endive braisées. Ginny prit quelques plats et les fit léviter vers le jardin. Elle renouvela la chose trois ou quatre fois sous les remerciements de sa mère. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait trop si c'était de colère, de fatigue ou de joie, mais Molly était en train à présent de la prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer dans son cou. Ginny caressa les cheveux de sa mère et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, la remercia pour tout simplement être là à tout moment.

- Tu vas abîmer tout ton beau maquillage maman, souriait Ginny.  
>- Tu sais bien…<br>- Que tu ne portes jamais de maquillage. Allez, viens, les invités nous attendent pour commencer le dîner.  
>- Hermione est arrivé avec son invité mystère ?<br>- Pas encore maman, mais elle ne va pas tarder…

DING DONG

- Quand on parle du loup, file dans le jardin, je vais ouvrir.

La fiancée était toujours près de la porte d'entrée en train de sourire à sa mère lorsqu'Hermione arriva enfin. Malheureusement elle était seule, personne n'était suspendu à son bras. Ginny l'encercla de ses bras tout en lui demandant où était passé son rencard. Hermione sourit à sa réplique et l'enlaça à son tour. Elle expliqua alors qu'il arriverait plus tard, il avait énormément de travail avant la fin de l'année, son petit ami ne devrait pas tarder. Tout le monde allait devoir attendre encore quelques minutes, quelques heures pour découvrir qui était le nouveau compagnon de la brunette. Six longs mois qu'elle entretenait cette relation en secret, six mois fabuleux où elle avait appris à aimer plus que de raison. Elle était tombée sous le charme de son ami avec beaucoup de retard. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour comprendre le comportement du jeune homme, il lui avait fallu plus de sept ans. Et depuis presque trois ans ils entretenaient une relation amicale devenue bien plus depuis qu'il avait enfin déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à lui, il lui faisait bien plus d'effet que n'importe quel amant qu'elle avait eu. Il avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui la faisait frémir rien qu'en imaginant le jeune homme en train de caresser sa joue puis enfin déposer un léger baiser sur l'une de ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans l'auvent sous de nombreuses acclamations. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire avant qu'Hermione ne fasse le tour de table pour saluer un à un tous les sorciers. Elle finit bien sûr par ses meilleurs amis et ceux-là lui posèrent immédiatement la question fatidique.

- Qui as-tu invité ? demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix.  
>- Ron !<br>- Harry !  
>- Laissez les filles, cela ne fait rien. Vous verrez bien lorsque la personne arrivera.<br>- Un garçon ?  
>- Une fille ?<br>- Les deux, il est hermaphrodite.  
>- Quoi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils et se retournant vers sa petite amie qui avait répondu.<p>

Les deux autres jeunes filles se mirent à rire avant que Harry n'explique à son ami ce que « Hermaphrodite » voulait dire. Ron baragouina qu'on se moquait tout le temps de lui avant de rougir de nouveau lorsque Miranda le surnomma « mon chaton » et lui caressa la joue pour s'excuser de sa petite blague.

- C'est un garçon qui vient, mon petit ami.  
>- Quoi ? hurlèrent Harry et Ron en se redressant sur leur chaise.<p>

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris du bruit que pouvait émettre seulement deux jeunes hommes. Ginny agita sa baguette et une jolie musique se fit immédiatement entendre.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, demanda beaucoup plus doucement Harry. On avait pourtant promis de tout se dire.  
>- Je sais Harry, mais j'avais envie de profiter de ses six mois de bonheur toute seule, enfin non, à deux.<br>- Six mois ? hurlèrent-ils de nouveau.  
>- Oui, dans deux jours, confirma Hermione.<p>

Cette fois-ci aucun regard ne se tourna vers eux, et pour cause, Miranda avait, d'un mouvement habile du poignet, pu insonoriser une bulle autour d'eux. Chance que celle-ci été capable de faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Oui, sourit Hermione. Les plus merveilleux que j'ai vécus.  
>- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dit, lui reprocha Ron.<br>- Ron, cela ne te regarde pas. C'est la vie de ta meilleure amie, si elle a envie de profiter de ses moments sans en faire une toile, cela la regarde. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le répéter ?  
>- Mais…<br>- Non, il n'y a pas de mais, et c'est pareil pour toi Harry, Hermione à l'air malheureuse ? demanda Ginny.  
>- Non, répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.<br>- Dans ce cas-là…

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, non sans de nombreuses questions à propos de l'invité mystère. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas arrivé quand le plat fut servi ainsi que le fromage. Hermione sentit son téléphone vibrer, il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque son petit ami lui signala qu'il quittait à peine le travail, passait par chez lui et la rejoignait au plus vite. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, elle lui avait manqué toute la journée. C'est en tout cas ce qui était écrit sur le message qu'elle avait reçu. La jeune fille rougit immédiatement, remit son portable dans la poche de sa veste et indiqua à ses amis que c'était lui qui venait de la prévenir qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude l'air de dire « ne rougis pas, c'est après tout ton petit ami, pas comme si c'était ton premier rencard avec lui ». Mais Hermione était stressée à l'idée de le présenter à ses amis, elle avait peur de leur jugement.

Elle aimait un garçon qu'elle avait auparavant détesté plus que quiconque. Il avait été le plus méprisable des garçons, imbuvable devenu adorable. Un ange tombé du ciel, il l'avait séduite au fil des jours et des mois. Sans le faire exprès il lui avait pris son cœur et le gardait bien à l'abri pour le protéger. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il avait tout ce qu'Hermione recherchait. Un garçon gentil, attentionné avec elle, drôle lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux et extrêmement aimant. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Son sourire et son regard s'illuminèrent, il était enfin là. Elle se leva prestement tout en jetant un « je vais ouvrir » des plus heureux.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec empressement et tomba face à un bouquet de rose rouge.

- Mes fleurs préférées, c'est adorable…  
>- Elles ne sont pas pour toi aujourd'hui princesse.<p>

Il venait de les baisser et laissait découvrir son visage entouré de sa capuche remplie de petits flocons de neige. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. De sa main libre, il la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui tout en montant le bouquet de roses jusqu'à leur deux visages pour que personne ne les voit. À l'entrée de la salle, Harry était en équilibre sur sa chaise pour essayer d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de son visage. Cela l'intriguait énormément, sa meilleure amie était en couple depuis près de six mois et il n'en avait pas été informé. Hermione allait lui payer cela, on ne cache rien à ses meilleurs amis voyons. Le brun se fit réprimander par sa future femme lorsque la chaise bascula un peu plus et qu'il tomba violemment par terre. Le boucan qu'il fit avait fait se retourner Hermione qui secoua la tête en constatant que Harry avait les fesses posées par terre et qu'il scrutait l'entrée et le couloir en attendant de savoir qui était son mystérieux petit ami.

Hermione tira sur le bras de son petit ami pour rester encore quelques minutes seule avec lui.

- Tu as fait vite.  
>- Tu me manquais beaucoup trop Mia…<br>- Tu es tout mouillé, dit-elle en lui enlevant sa capuche et son manteau.  
>- Je suis rentré, j'ai pris ma douche et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.<br>- Pas de cravate ? demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.  
>- J'en porte une toute la journée, je ne vais pas en plus…<br>- Je plaisante chéri, tu es parfait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis un baiser langoureux. Il l'approcha un peu plus de lui tout en faisant remonter le tissu de sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses.

- Des invités nous attendent, ce n'est pas l'heure pour cela, rigola Hermione en lui faisant une petite tape sur la main.  
>- Comment veux-tu que je te résiste lorsque tu portes cette merveilleuse robe, tu es magnifique Mia. Et cette robe, je ne désire que de te l'enlever…<br>- Plus tard, plus tard…  
>- Promis ?<br>- Juré !

Quelques baisers plus tard et Hermione se retrouvait de nouveau dans ses bras, étroitement enlacée contre un mur. Depuis les six mois qu'ils entretenaient cette relation, celle-ci était devenue de plus en plus fusionnelle. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se passer de l'autre, des sentiments très forts les parcouraient tous les deux. Ils étaient amoureux fous l'un de l'autre. Hermione sourit de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son petit ami se glisser dans son décolleté. Elle lui fit relever la tête et le réprimanda d'un simple regard, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire plus, il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Alors il se résigna pour le moment et la prit dans ses bras juste pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de caresser la peau nu de son dos. Il était complètement accro à elle, elle était son oxygène, le nouveau souffle qu'il avait espéré et qu'il avait trouvé. Jamais il ne la remercierait assez.

Hermione resta quelques secondes de trop dans son cou, ce qui fit réagir son petit ami.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?  
>- Oui, de leur réaction.<br>- Ginny l'a plutôt bien pris, tu ne crois pas ?  
>- Si, répondit la jeune fille. Mais là il s'agit des deux garçons que tu as méprisés toute ta scolarité.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, cela va bien se passer. Et puis si cela ne se passe pas comme je le pense et bien je rentrerai à l'appartement et on se retrouvera là-bas.

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et la fixa aussi intensément que la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée. Il avait ce regard acier auquel elle ne pouvait résister, il avait toujours les bons mots au bon moment. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais il savait se montrer très convainquant. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et c'est elle qui fit le dernier mouvement pour les unir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mia, je tiens à toi…  
>- Moi aussi…<p>

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et se décida à rejoindre tous les invités. Elle passa l'entrée en première, derrière elle on ne pouvait qu'entrevoir la blondeur de ses cheveux, bien plus court qu'avant. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amis la regarder intensément et cherchant à voir qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ginny était aux anges, elle était presque à applaudir leur entrée très remarquée. On aurait dit une petite fille de cinq ans devant un spectacle de cirque. Une vraie gamine.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous présenter Drago… dit Hermione d'une traite.

Le blond vint se positionner juste à côté d'Hermione, tenant toujours fermement la petite menotte de sa petite amie. Son sourire était presque jubilation à l'état pur.

- Malefoy ? dirent les garçons d'une même voix.  
>- Drago Malefoy, c'est bien cela, confirma l'ancien prince des Serpentard toujours en arborant un sourire de victoire.<p>

Il se reçut d'ailleurs un coup de coude de sa moitié, ce qui le fit faire une grimace durant une demi-seconde. Il se baissa vers Ginny et déposa les roses rouges sur ses genoux avant de biser chacune de ses joues.

- Félicitation Miss Weasley, je te souhaite plein de bonheur Ginny.  
>- Tu le savais ? s'exaspéra Harry.<p>

Pas un seul regard n'était pas posé sur eux. Ils ne se disputaient pas, n'allaient pas pour le moment se taper dessus, mais se fusillaient du regard. Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse s'agir de lui, Drago Malefoy en personne. Ce connard de première fricotait avec sa meilleure amie, meilleure amie qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas dit que ce blondinet était son petit ami. À ses côtés, Ron était resté bouche ouverte et ne pouvait faire sortir aucun mot, il était sonné par la nouvelle.

- Elles sont magnifiques Drago, merci, reprit Ginny en enlaçant son cou.  
>- Pas autant que vous deux, trois, pardon Miranda, se rattrapa-t-il en regardant l'autre jeune fille.<p>

C'est cette fois-ci Ron qui ne put réprimer un cri perçant pour demander si sa petite amie et son ennemi se connaissaient.

- Un peu oui, répondit Drago.  
>- D'où est-ce que tu connais cette fouine ?<br>- Toujours autant de répartie Weasley, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir. Joyeux Noël !  
>- D'où tu connais cet abruti de première ? s'énerva Ron en devenant aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor.<br>- Ronald !  
>- Ce n'est pas par ce que c'est ton « nouveau » petit ami que je n'ai plus le droit de l'appeler de la manière dont il me fait plaisir Hermione ! avait-il répondu en marquant bien le fait qu'il l'appelait avec son prénom en entier et pas le diminutif qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Et toi, dit-il en pointa sa petite amie, tu vas me faire la plaisir de me répondre.<br>- Nous nous connaissons un peu, c'est juste « un peu » mon patron, répondit la jeune femme avec beaucoup de classe.  
>- Ton patron ? demandèrent Harry et Ron.<br>- Je suis le dirigeant d'une grande chaîne d'hôtels, celui de Paris est un des premiers à avoir été ouvert.  
>- Tu n'as pas repris les affaires de ton cher père ?<br>- Mon cher Weasley, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à toi que j'ai refusé tout ce qui venait de lui. J'ai voulu me reconstruire par moi-même et non dépendre du monstre qu'il était devenu. Alors non je n'ai pas reprit ses affaires. Cela te convient-il comme réponse ?

Drago était en colère, ce n'était pas ce petit avorton qui allait lui gâcher sa soirée. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce soir. Sa crainte la plus importante ne venait pas de Weasley mais plus de Potter et là il s'était retrouvé en train de s'engueuler devant témoin avec cette belette de malheur.

- Dray, murmura Hermione.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Mia, dit-il en caressant sa joue, ça va aller. Je vais saluer les quelques visages que je connais. Installe-toi, j'arrive tout de suite princesse.<p>

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers les hôtes de cette maison ainsi que les nombreux invités. Il n'y avait que quelques têtes qui lui étaient inconnues mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de leur serrer la main.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda Harry.  
>- Pour cela exactement, j'étais sûr que vous feriez tout un plat pour notre relation. Alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal, il n'est plus du tout le même. J'ai pu apprendre à le connaître durant notre seule année d'étude supérieure ensemble. On s'est rapprochés et une chose en entraînant une autre et bien nous sommes devenus bien plus que de simples amis. On se voyait pratiquement toutes les semaines, même lorsqu'il a commencé à monter son premier hôtel. On se rejoignait le soir, on passait nos nuits à discuter de tout et de rien, lui m'emmenait dans des lieux sorciers que je ne connaissais pas et moi je lui faisais découvrir les joies du cinéma moldu ou encore du football. Alors oui, je ne voulais rien vous dire, mais je suis tellement heureuse avec lui. Je vous assure, jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour être aussi bien avec quelqu'un.<p>

Ses deux amis ne savaient trop quoi dire, ils étaient impressionnés par les paroles de leur amie. Que dire après des révélations telles que celles-ci ? Elle était heureuse, certes avec un ancien Serpentard, mais le principal était qu'elle était heureuse et souriante. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance après tout. Ils se regardèrent avant de jeter un coup d'œil au blondinet qui leur servait d'ennemi au temps de Poudlard et constatèrent qu'il avait effectivement bien changé depuis les années collège. Ils se devaient de faire un effort pour leur amie, elle méritait elle aussi le bonheur, et si celle-ci devait être entourée de Drago et bien il en serait ainsi. Ils lui sourirent avant de s'excuser platement et sincèrement.

Drago était enfin revenu, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir au plus près de sa petite amie. Il reçut les excuses de Ron qu'il accepta volontiers et dut répondre à de nombreuses questions.

- Alors vous… vous… enfin toi et lui vous…  
>- On habite ensemble oui, répondit Drago.<br>- Quoi ? Déjà ? En si peu de temps ? demanda Harry.  
>- Le temps passe vite Harry, on préfère en profiter maintenant, et puis tu ferais bien de ne rien dire. Depuis quand vis-tu sous le même toit que ta bien aimée.<br>- C'est vrai, mais cela ne faisait pas à peine six mois qu'on était ensemble.  
>- Six mois dans deux jours, rectifia Drago.<p>

Hermione eut un sourire ravi, il se rappelait de la date exacte de leur premier vrai rendez-vous, leur premier baiser. C'était un vendredi, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, il avait fait très chaud ce jour-là et le soir il l'avait invitée dans un restaurant tout à fait banal au porte de la ville de Paris. C'était une journée et une soirée merveilleuse. Elle posa sa main sous la table sur sa cuisse et fit quelques mouvements de son pouce. Il la contempla et échangea avec elle un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa sur sa mâchoire un léger baiser avant de murmurer pour que seule elle l'entende :

- Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, tu portais cette chemise blanche que j'aimais tant lorsque tu la portais à l'université. Des fois le matin j'espérais que ce soit elle que tu portes.

Hermione rougit immédiatement et n'entendit pas les sarcasmes de ses deux amis. Son regard la transporta quelques mois, voir quelques années en arrière. Au temps où elle le croisait dans l'amphithéâtre, tous deux avaient entrepris des études de médecine, mais seule Hermione avait continué dans ce cursus-là. Elle était bien plus douée que Drago.

- Si on vous dérange…

Hermione s'éloigna quelque peu du beau blond qui enserrait sa taille et commença à manger la bûche de Noël au caramel qu'avait préparée Molly. Tous les invités en firent de même, à sa montre minuit sonnerait dans quelques minutes à présent. Hermione était heureuse, entourée de ses amis, et de lui, son petit ami rien qu'à elle. Elle était dans ses rêveries une fois de plus lorsqu'elle entendit Ron faire son serment de grand frère auprès de Drago.

- … si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, qu'elle pleure par ta faute ou encore que tu la trompes, je te promets de te casser la figure et de manière moldue qui plus est.  
>- Je te rassure Weasley, je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal, au contraire même. Et il me semble que je réussis bien dans ce domaine, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire sarcastique.<br>- Oh, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu lui fais ou ne lui fais pas, je te préviens juste que…  
>- J'ai compris, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal, Mia est bien trop précieuse pour moi. C'est compris ?<br>- Très bien, dans ce cas là… et bien… c'est très bien !

Les jeunes filles ainsi que Harry rigolèrent à la rougeur qui venait d'envahir les joues du rouquin. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il avait été touché par les mots qu'avait prononcés son ancien pire ennemi. Il devait reconnaître que Drago Malefoy avait bien changé depuis le temps. Drago se retourna vers le futur marié, le fixa et inclina la tête.

- Rien à me dire ? On ne sait jamais que toi aussi tu veuilles me détruire si je touche un cheveu à ta petite sœur de cœur. Bon je te rassure je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission pour toucher bien plus qu'un cheveu de ma petite amie.  
>- Drago ! s'exclama celle-ci.<p>

Drago souriait à sa bêtise lorsque les douze coups de minuit se mirent à retentir. Il fixa la belle demoiselle qui se trouvait à ses côtés et ne put que constater qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Elle était merveilleuse et plus d'un homme devait l'envier d'avoir pareille femme pour petite amie. C'était un idéal auquel jamais il n'aurait fait attention auparavant. Elle n'avait été que passable et quelconque tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais là devant ses yeux, il avait la plus jolie des demoiselles, elle le rendait heureux et remplissait son cœur de choses nouvelles et merveilleuses. Plus une once de noir, du blanc et quelquefois du gris. Elle l'avait guéri, elle l'avait sauvé.

Lorsque le douzième coup fut sonné, une explosion retentit et on put voir arriver du salon de multiples feux d'artifice pour célébrer comme il se doit ce Noël-Fiançailles. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient très heureux de leur petit effet et encore les invités n'avaient pas encore tout vu, il gardait cela pour le bouquet final, l'apothéose, le moment fatidique. Tous se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël et félicitèrent une nouvelle fois les futurs mariés. Ils avaient l'air heureux tout comme les couples présents à la soirée. Plus rien ne pourrait gâcher leur bonheur, tout était parfait, parfaitement parfait.

- Au fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle, s'exclama Hermione à ses amis.  
>- Ne me dis pas…<br>- Que tu es enceinte ! s'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione secoua la tête et fixa Drago, lui seul était au courant de la nouvelle. Lui seul savait que bientôt Hermione Granger deviendrait « Docteur Granger ».

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, je suis nommée médecin ! Ste Mangouste m'a fait signer mon contrat ce matin !  
>- Mais c'est fabuleux !<br>- Félicitations !  
>- Bravo Mione !<br>- C'est une super nouvelle !

Tous y allaient de leurs petits mots gentils, ils étaient tous ravis pour Hermione. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait eu son diplôme et maintenant elle était désignée médicomage. Quelle réussite pour la jeune fille, tout un chacun rêve de pouvoir travailler dans cette belle entreprise qu'est Ste Mangouste. Son rêve se réalisait. Drago l'embrassa beaucoup moins chastement devant ses amis pour la féliciter. Même s'il l'avait déjà fait la nuit dernière trois fois de suite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire enrager ses amis.

- Si on vous dérange, vous nous le dite ! ne put s'empêcher Harry de répliquer.  
>- Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, nous avons des choses à fêter, et puis qui sait, peut-être pourrons-nous mettre un mini Malefoy en route, se moqua Drago.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Joyeux Noël-Fiançailles Potter !<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

******Un petit OS pour vous souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Un peu d'humour et de fleur bleue pour ce joli jour. Je n'avais pas envie d'être trop méchante avec notre couple préféré, j'avais besoin d'écrire un peu d'amour ! **

**À bientôt pour la suite de ma fic... Sans doute demain ! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzz **

**Niv**


End file.
